


When Love and Hate Collide

by MightyWolves23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: Sabriel Songfic based off the song When Love and Hate Collide by Def Leppard.Enjoy





	When Love and Hate Collide

**Author's Note:**

> This came about from my little sister and I listening to this song and I went "This would be a good Sabriel song" She looked at me and went "You're right." It helps if you know the song and listen to it before hand or during reading it.

Gabriel watched Sam from across the top of a book. He was reading intently and didn’t notice Gabriel’s staring. 

 

He has loved Sam from afar for a long time. He tried fighting it but he just couldn’t anymore. 

***Got a time got a chance gonna make it.  
Got my hands on your heart gonna take it   
All I know, I can’t fight this flame.***

Gabriel knew Sam would never go for him. After all, he had tortured the man one time before. Okay, maybe more than one time. 

Sam brushed some hair from his face and hazel eyes met golden. 

“Hey, you okay?” Sam asked with concern.

“I’m fine.” Gabriel looked down at his book. 

Sam would never go for him. But Gabriel could only pray that he would choose different.

***You can have a change of heart  
If you would only change your mind.  
Cause I’m crazy about you baby  
Time after time.

***Without you one night alone  
Is like a year without you baby  
Do you have a heart of stone?  
Without you  
Can’t stop the hurt inside,  
When love and hate collide.***

Gabriel glanced up to see Sam focused on his book. 

Gabriel remembered the exact moment he fell for the hunter. It was during the Mystery Spot. His determination to save his brother reminded him about how family is supposed to be. The six months that never were became torture for him. It was why he gave back Dean so quickly. 

Of course he put up a front. Had to keep his reputation somehow. But that time destroyed any chance of Gabriel getting Sam. Sam hated him. At best he tolerated him. 

***I don’t want to fight no more  
I don’t know what we’re fighting for.   
When we treat each other baby  
Like an act of war.   
I could tell a million lies  
And it would come as no surprise  
When the truth is like a stranger  
Hits you right between the eyes***

“Gabriel? Are you sure you’re okay?” Sam called. 

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” Gabriel looked away from Sam. 

“You’re staring.” Sam pointed out. 

“Sorry. Just thinking.” Gabriel held up his book. “It’s very interesting. It deserves some deep thoughts.” 

“Uh huh.” Sam went back to reading. 

*** There’s a time and a place and a reason  
And I know I got a love to believe in  
All I know, got to win this time.***

Gabriel didn’t realize he was back to staring at Sam until Sam huffed and closed his book. 

“Okay. What’s up?” Sam gave his full attention to Gabriel. 

“Nothing.” Gabriel made to look down but Sam snatched his book. 

“The Mysteries of the Wraiths Revealed is not that thought inducing. What is going on?” Sam spoke with what Gabriel thought was annoyance. 

“Why do you care?” Gabriel snapped, hurt. 

*** Without you one night alone  
Is like a year without you baby  
Do you have a heart of stone?***

“Because I care about you and I’m worried.” Sam’s words were so soft that Gabriel almost didn’t hear them. 

Gabriel slammed his hands on the table and stood up. “I don’t need your pity.” 

“It’s not pity Gabriel!” Sam stood up as well. “I care about you and I want to know what’s going on!” 

“Dammit Sam! Nothing is going on!” Gabriel shouted back. “Why do you even care anyway?” 

“Because I love you and I hate to see you hurting!” Sam yelled back. 

Both men froze. 

“I love you too. I never thought I would get the chance to be with you.” Gabriel admitted. “I was pining.” 

Sam leaned over the table and cupped his face. “Me too.” He kissed him soundly. 

Gabriel felt like he was floating. 

*** You can have a change of heart  
If you would only change your mind.  
‘Cause I’m crazy ‘bout you baby  
Crazy. Crazy. 

*** Without you one night alone  
Is like a year without you baby  
Do you have a heart of stone?  
Without you   
Can’t stop the hurt inside  
When love and hate collide.***


End file.
